Goal: To develop, implement and evaluate an innovative educational program to prepare registered nurses for an extended role in the delivery of primary health care. Objectives: 1: To recruit and select a limited number of registered nurses and to prepare them for an extended practice role. 2) To organize a faculty of physicians, nurses and others who are: (a) interested in the development of an extended role for the nurse; (b) capable of participating in clinical teaching; and, (c) willing to engage in a collaborative effort. 3) To develop and implement a curriculum designed to prepare family nurse practitioners. 4) To delineate those primary health care tasks which have been performed by physicians and which could be performed by prepared family nurse practitioners. 5) To analyze the attrition experienced during the program. 6) To explore the changes required in medical and nursing practice laws which would legitimize family nurse practitioners. 7) To study the employment market for FNPs in Indiana. 8) To prepare for a continuation of this PRIMEX program at Indiana University after Federal support has terminated.